


The Best Approach:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danni/Steve Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Arguing, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aunt-Niece Relationship, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bra/Bras, Break Up, Butt Slapping, Butts, Caning, Castration, Cheating, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Corset/Corsets, Couch Sex, Couches, Counter Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominatrix, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e06 Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (Unfolded by Water are the Faces of the Flowers), Episode: s10e14 I Ho'olulu Ho'ohulei 'ia E Ka Makani, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exams, Exhaustion, Exotic Dancer/Exotic Dancers, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Fainting, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Fetish Clothing, First Dates, First Kiss, Flogging, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Genital Torture, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kinky, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen/Kitchens, Knifeplay, Knives, Lace, Lace Panties, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lazy Sex, Leather, Leather Kink, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Medical Examination, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Not Wearing Underwear, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasms, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Poison, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Pole Dancing, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Post-Episode: s10e14 I Ho'olulu Ho'ohulei 'Ia E Ka Makani, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Result/Results, Rimming, Rituals, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sad, Sadism, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Hunger, Sexual Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skinny Dipping, Slapping, Slow Dancing, Sons, Spanking, Stress Relief, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Submission, Surprises, Table Sex, Table/Tables, Talking, Tattoo Parlor/Piercing Shop, Teasing, Therapy, Thong/Thongs, Threats of Castration, Tits/Tit Titty/Titties, Torture, Tragedy, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virgin Sacrifice, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Whipping, Workplace, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets some news, He decides to take the best approach with it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, & whereJust Go For itleaves off!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Quinn Liu/Adam Noshimuri, Samantha Grover/Nahele Huikala, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Will Grover/Grace Williams
Series: Danni/Steve Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676758
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: (A): Part 1: Chapter One:

*Summary: Steve gets some news, He decides to take the best approach with it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, & where **_Just Go For it_** leaves off!!!!*

“I think you reevaluate how you prioritize your life, Steve, I think you should organize your life, & get your affairs in order, So your wishes are known”, Steve’s Physician, Dr Miller told him. He finished examining his patient, & they were talking in his office afterwards. The Hunky Brunette was worried about that particular statement.

“Is it gonna get worse ?”, Steve asked, as he was planning out everything in his mind. The Elderly Doctor quickly reassured him, by saying this to him, as he went to sit next to him. “Just ease up on your workload, Avoid the stress, Have some fun in your life, That’s all, The treatment is working, We are gonna increase a bit, You are gonna come up on top, Once this is over”, Steve hopes so, Cause, He has so much to look forward to in his life, & the next chapter too.

After further chatting with the doctor, The **_Five-O Commander_** was feeling much better, Good enough to have lunch with his partner, & best friend, Detective Danielle “Danni” Williams, whom he also has a crush on. He was heading to **_Tropics_** , One of their favorite spots, He smiled, as he spotted her waiting for him at their usual table. He took a moment to _really_ take in her beauty.

She really looked beautiful in that short sundress, & it shows off her tanned skin perfectly, He was suddenly thinking of her being naked. The Former Seal decided that he needs a drink to cool off, & douse his dirty thoughts. He got himself back to the present, & went straight to her. He knows that also that he had to act normal around her, or everything will be ruined.

“How did the doctor’s visit go ?”, The Voluptuous Blond asked, as he sat down to join her, & they put in their lunch order. He filled her in on what Dr. Miller told him, & she got a little bit emotional, & quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she composed herself. “Just know that I **_will be_** right there with you all the way”, Steve smiled, cause he already knew that about her.

What he didn’t know, was that the shorter woman has a crush on him too. She tried to fight it, Every time, He would go shirtless, & show off his perfect abs. She took a sip of her cold lemonade, & felt better enough, The Loudmouth Detective decides to make her move, & told her object of desire her biggest secret. She hopes that he will love this piece of news, she doesn’t want to be rejected by him.

“Steve, There is something that I have to tell you, I have a crush on you, & I love you, I loved you since the beginning, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Since you came into my life 10 years ago”, She confesses to him with a smile. “I have a secret to tell you, I feel the same way, I have a crush on you too, You brighten up my life everyday that I am around you”, They shared their first kiss. The need for air became important, “Are we really doing this ?”, She asked hopefully, “We sure are”, Steve said with his trademark grin.


	2. One: (B): Part 2: Chapter Two:

It has been a week, since Danni & Steve confessed to each other how they felt about one another, They were acting like they were in high school. It was a wonderful feeling, One that they don’t ever want to lose for anything in the world. The Couple were ready to tell their friends, Before they take their relationship to the next level. It means the world to them, If they get their love ones’ support on this.

They decided to splurge on a wonderful lunch from their favorite seafood joint for the team, & hope that it would help break the ice between them all. “It’s gonna be okay, Love, You’ll see”, The Former Seal reassures her, as they made their way back to **_HQ_**. Danni knew that her lover was right, but she couldn’t help to think that something could be wrong, or turn wrong. The Blond is gonna try to think positive for once, & take a risk.

The **_Five-O Ohana_** aka **_Five-O Taskforce_** were waiting for their love ones to return with lunch, They didn’t have to wait long, as they greeted the former seal & blond with smiles. Officer Tani Rey said, “Wow, You really went all out”, The Ex-Lifeguard helped set up the table in the **_Break Room_** , so they can have lunch together, like always. Captain Lou Grover noticed that something was bothering their friends, so he asked, “What’s up, Guys ?”, The Big Man waited for his answer.

The **_Five-O Commander_** began with, “We have something to tell you”, He nodded at his beloved blond to finish. Danni said, as she took a deep breath, “We are officially together”, She waited for their reactions. “We are so happy for you”, Tani squealed in delight, as a response. The Former **_SWAT Commander_** hugged them both, & said with a huge smile on his face, “It’s about damn time, Guys”. Sgt. Quinn Liu was also happy for her friends, as she said this to them.

The Pretty Former **_Army Sgt_**. said this to them, “You deserve our support, You guys were awesome, When Adam & I told you that we got together”, She indicated to her former criminal lover, Officer Adam Noshimuri. The Handsome Asian agreed, “We are behind you, 100%, No hesitation”, As he hugged them, & kissed Danni on the cheek. Officer Junior Reigns piped in with this, as he smiled, & hugged the beaming couple.

“Don’t hesitate to call me or us for anything”, He said, as he indicates to the group. Steve & Danni profusely thanked them all, as they were showing their emotions. They had a great lunch to celebrate, A couple of days later, Steve & Danni had their first official date, & it was the most magical night of their lives. Now, They know that their lives, & future _will be_ okay.

A couple of days later, Danni was getting ready for an meeting with the Governor. She was dressed smartly, cause she wanted to give off the right impression, Steve suddenly came up behind her, “You look so beautiful, Love”, His voice was such a turn on, & kink, It made her shiver in response. “Thank you”, She replied breathlessly, as she leaned into him. Steve decided to deftly undo some buttons on her blouse, Danni was putty in his hands.

“I bet you have lace on”, & as he almost undid the buttons down to the middle, Steve chuckled into her ear, & said whispering into, “I knew it, **_Gorgeous_** ”, He reached into her corset, & tortured each of her nipples. She moaned in pleasure, as she was trying to get friction by rubbing her backside against Steve’s clothed cock. He was so full of passion, He reached under skirt, & rubbed her clit through her matching lace panties. He was doing slowly, & lightly, It was driving her crazy.

“God Damn, **_Slut_** , You are so wet, & asking for it, I should take you here & now”, The Former Seal growled seductively, as he nibbled on an earlobe, He felt the cloth being wet with her juices. “Give it to me, Give it all to me, **_Baby_** ”, The Hunky Brunette encouraged her, as he coos. She came right then, & there. “Fix yourself, Danni, You don’t look professional”, He said whispering, as he continues to nibbles on a earlobe that’s he was attacking, slaps her on the ass, & walks away whistling. As she was fixing herself up, & recovering from her intense orgasm, She was thinking of revenge on Steve, & ways of getting him back for this stunt.


	3. Two: (C): Part 3: Chapter Three:

Danni decided to put her plan into action, She undressed, & stripped down to her lacy lingerie outfit, & she proceeded to do her chores like that, til her lover comes home. **_“Watch out, Steve, I ** _am_** bringing out the big guns out tonight”_**, She thought to herself, as she wipes down the table. The Five-O Commander came home, & was in awe, as he saw his lover looking beautiful in lace, & nothing else.

His beautiful lover was looking hot in lace, & her hair swept up in a perfect hair-do. To him, she looks like an angel, An angel just for him. The Hunky Brunette didn’t realize that he was staring for long, Cause he was brought back to the present by Danni smiling at him. She pointed to a chair by the table, indicated to him for him to sit.

“Welcome home, **_Commander_** ”, She purred seductively, as she undid her hair, by taking out the clip. He sits, as he was told to do, He was very intrigued by what she had planned. She pulls out a blindfold, that she had nearby, & arched her eyebrows at him. He nodded vigorously at her, As he was beginning to sport an erection. She sensually rubbed it across his face, & then blindfolded him, & then straddled his lap, by giving him a lap dance.

He moaned, as she was doing her moves, It was getting him all hot, & bothered. Then, She deftly undid his shirt buttons, caressing his skin, He lets out a groan of pleasure. She loved that she could do this to him, It was definitely revenge for what he pulled earlier on him. He was all hard muscles, It was her favorite part of him. Then, She leaned in, & closed her mouth around a nipple, & lightly sucked on it, & then bit it.

He lost all trained of thought by that action alone. Then, She gave the other the same treatment, & kissed her way down, til she got to his lower half. She looked at him, & found him looking flustered. “You look marvelous like this”, He blushed in response, & she quickly got him out of his pants, where her “revenge” is gonna be fun. She proceeds with the next step, & has a smile on her face.

She got on her knees, & tongue bathed his dick & testicles, He howled, & shivered in response to the stimulation. She flicked her tongue the mushroom-shaped head of his penis, & knew she had him in her mercy. He just was ready let out a geyser, but managed to control himself, til she told him to let go. She was having her fun, til she hauled him up, & had him bent over the table.

The Former Seal was not afraid though, He trusts Danni with his heart, & everything. She smacks his ass, & he makes a pleasurable sound in response. She bit an earlobe, & said, “I can’t wait to bite this succulent ass, & fuck it, **_Stud_** ”, The Blond cooed, as she smacked an delectable asscheek. He was so hard, it hurts.

She growled with passion, & seduction, “Let it go, **_Baby_** ”, She quickly turned him over, & drank what he offered. She slapped him on the ass for a third time, & said, “Get upstairs, Sweetcheeks”, & got the blindfold off of him. As soon as they got upstairs, He flipped the script, & took control, Got her out of her sexy outfit. They spent the rest of their time having down, & dirty passionate sex.


	4. Three: (D): Part 4: Chapter Three:

Steve woke up, He was feeling satisfied from their extracurricular activities from the night before. He turned to face his his lover, but frowned to find that she wasn’t in bed with him, like usual. The Former Seal went to search for her, & found her cooking breakfast in the kitchen. 

The **_Second-in-Command_** of **_Five-O_** didn’t even have to turn, when he came into kitchen, & started to nuzzle her neck, like it was calling to him. “Morning, Baby”, She said with a smile, as she turned to kiss him, & he returned it without hesitation. They broke the kiss, & she asked, “Hungry ?”, She indicated to the food on the stove.

“Yeah, But for something else”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said feeling horny, as he sees her wearing his discarded dress shirt from the night before. He puts the stove on warm, & took the shirt & ripped it, so her breasts, & nipples were exposed to his hungry eyes. He took some butter, & spread all over her mounds & nubs, then she sprinkled some cinnamon on top, He began to feast, like a starving baby, who needs his mother’s milk.

She always fantasize that she would be taken like this, The Voluptuous Blond had to hold on to the counter, or she will fall right to the floor. The Hunky Brunette ripped the shirt off of her, & leered at her hungrily, Like she was a feast to be devoured. He kissed her dirty, & lifted her on the counter, He ate out her pussy, like a master. She was flushed, & raked her fingers through his hair, as he was doing this. 

“STEVE, YES !, FUCK ME HARD, EAT ME OUT, EAT ME OUT !!!!”, She screamed, as she orgasmed down her throat. He pulled her down, He kissed her, so she can taste herself on him. He pulls his sweats down, & tears the shirt off of her, flips her over, & began to fuck her delectable ass, spanking it in a rhythm, as he does this. The Dark-Haired Man said in a commanding tone, as he snapped his hips into her.

“No one gets to see you, But me, Right, **_Slut_** ?”, He growled seductively, as he delivers a slap to her right asscheek. “No one !”, She exclaimed, as she cries for more, He gives it to her, cause he can’t deny her a thing. They kept at it, til they were tired, & spent, The Couple cleaned their mess, & had their breakfast. It was a perfect morning, til Steve’s cell rang, & he went to answer it.

“We have a new case, **_Gang Unit_** is meeting us at the Palace”, He told her with a grim expression. They cleaned up, & throw away their ruined clothing, They took separate showers, otherwise they would be late. They closed up everything, & locked everything, They put on the the alarm. In a matter of minutes, They were on their way to **_HQ_**. When they got there, They found Evan Stone, ****_Gang Unit Commander_**** , looking distressed, as he waited in Steve’s office.

“I will get him some tea, Hold on”, She quickly went to make it, The others were curious about what’s going on, but could wait, til they are debriefed. “Ready ?”, Steve asked, Danni nodded in response, they went in, Evan saw them, & quickly greeted them. “I am sorry, I didn’t know where to turn to”, The Young Leader said in a rushed tone. Danni shushed him, urged him to sit on the couch, & handed him the cup of tea in her hands, urging him to drink it. Steve said in a calming tone, “Tell us what’s going on, Buddy ?”, They gave him their full attention, as he explained the new case.


	5. Four: (E): Part 5: Chapter Four:

Evan needed time to compose himself, Before he starts speaking to them. Once, He accomplished that, He looked at them with sad eyes. Danni smiled at him, & said softly encouragingly, “Go ahead”, The **_Gang Unit Leader_** took a sip of his tea, & began to explain the situation, that got him so upset.

My sister, Mia, She is a prostitute, & an dancer at **_La Pantera_** , He was saying this in a disapproving tone, as he thought back to the scene that he found her in. “Well, This type club indulges in sexual fantasies, role playing, & anything that the client wants, including sex”. He took a deep breath, & went further on to say, “There is the Serial Rapist/Purist, who does sexually assault the dancers, after doing a ritual to purify them into virgins, waits a couple of months, Then he does it again”, He said, as he takes a couple sips of his tea.

“Your sister was his latest victim ?”, Steve asks gently, as he was getting the idea of the **_MO_** of the suspect. Evan just nodded, & said, “The Son of a bitch slips away, Before any red flags could be raised”, It made him even more pissed off, as he thought about it. “Is there a file ?, Where we can read this from ?”. Evan nodded towards Steve’s desk, & said, “It’s right there”, Danni picks it up, & quickly scans it.

Steve reads it from over Danni’s shoulder, “He works fast, & it in a pattern, It seems that short blond girls are his type”, The Former Seal said, as he pointed it out. “There was little DNA, & no weapons, His specialty is a knife”, The Young Leader said, as he finally calmed himself down. The Beautiful Detective said, as she was thinking out a plan, “We got be smarter than he is”, She knew what she has to do.

“Can you & **_Five-O_** help me, Please ?”, Evan was practically begging, as he looked at the couple desperately. He wanted to get the bastard that hurt his sister, But, He wants to do it by the book. Before Steve could answer, Danni said, “Yes, I will be the decoy”, Evan expressed his gratitude, & left.

“You sure about this, Danni ?, This a slippery bastard, I need to know that you will be okay exposing yourself like this ?”, He asked with concern. She nodded, & said, “If we have any chance at catching him, I need to go undercover, I am gonna end this asshole’s life”, The Loudmouth Detective said with confidence, & conviction. They went to see the team to update them, & get their opinions on the matter.

The Team didn’t like the idea much either, But they are gonna support their love one, & friend. Captain Lou Grover said, “Any signs of trouble, We are definitely pulling your ass out of there”, He couldn’t help, but feel a little bit over protective. Sgt. Quinn Liu said, “We got your back in the van”, & she said adding, as she snapped her fingers, “Me & Tani could be there like that”, Officer Tani Rey agreed, & said, “We got you, Girl”, She puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I can be a bouncer”, Officer Junior Reigns added, He wants to do his part in any field work.

Officer Adam Noshimuri said, “I can be a customer, & keep an eye on you”, Steve added, “That’s not a bad idea”, Danni nodded in agreement, cause it would be nice to have someone nearby. Steve said, “I will be in the van with Quinn, & Tani, Otherwise, I will end up busting heads”, Everyone understood, & like that they had a plan. Everyone went to work on the case, & do their parts to solve it.


	6. Five: (F): Part 6: Chapter Five:

It was the first night oh the undercover assignment at the club. Danni couldn’t believe the transformation that she went under, courtesy of the **_Undercover Unit_** , But, It will be worth it to catch that asshole that is hurting these young girls. The Busty Blond will be waiting, & ready for him. Her code name is Dana Stryker, & she strikes her prey, when they at least suspect it.

She was ready to hit the stage, Rock Music was blaring through the systems, She was ready to show off her moves. Every single guy, & woman were having their eyes focused on her, as she was dancing along the beat of the music. The Vixen smiled, as she went to her skirt, & the velcro came undone, as she ripped it off of her.

Danni kicked off her stripper heels, & danced around, as she pulls down her micro shorts, & reveals a thong, The crowd went nuts over it. She tosses it into the crowd, letting someone having it as a souvenir. She also did some moves, that are considered illegal. Then, She went to the zipper of her top, & a had a smile on her face, She sensually danced, as she held on to it.

_“Take it off, Take it off !”_ , The Horny Crowd exclaimed, as they were entranced by her body. She slowly, & agonizingly unzips it, revealing her leather bra, that matches her thong. Then, She was revved by the excitement of the crowd, she went to a man, who was practically drooling over her stripping, & began to give him a lap dance. 

She felt that his cock was forming by her administrations, She had him motorboat her cleavage. Feeling even bolder, Danni slaps the raging, & harden cock. She kissed him roughly, Threw him away from her. She gets off of him, & finishes the show on the stage. Adam & Junior try not to focus on her being naked, but being her backup.

She sensually took off her thong, & tossed it over her shoulder to the crowd, & continued on with her dancing. She is titillating the crowd, as she undoes her bra, & covers her tits, as she does a little shimmy, & tosses straight into the crowd too, She finished her routine, & went behind the stage thunderous applause of the crowd.

Mario, The **_Owner_** , & **_Manager_** was oogling her, as she was putting on the short robe, & tying it around her waist. He figured that he could do anything that he wanted. The Slimy Man inserted his hands to her upper half, & exposed her bare breasts. “We are here to entice men, I am not running a fucking covenant”, She used the move that Steve used on her, when they first met, Danni said with venom.

“I am gonna do whatever the hell that I want, Little Man, Touch me like that again with any of your body parts, You won’t be getting them back, Got me ?”, He nodded, & she lets him go. He said, “You got a customer for a session”. She nodded, & said, “I will be right there”. She went to get ready for it. The Loudmouth Detective got her head in the game, & got back into her character.

The Customer, Lance, His fantasy is being controlled by dominating blond. He liked being flogged, & whipped into a submission, Then he loved having his strong & sculpted ass spanked, & slapped, while on his knees barking like a dog, & moving around the room. Then, As she took off her lace panties, & ordering him to eat her out, She couldn’t help to think, & feel guilty that she is “cheating” on Steve, who was in the van, listening to everything.


	7. Six: (G): Part 7: Chapter Six:

Danni was glad that she was faster in paperwork, than her lover. Steve occupied himself in paperwork at the office for awhile, She went home to ser her plan in motion. The Beauty is gonna make sure how much Steve means to her, & is so their relationship, The other night at the club made her feel all sleazy, & dirty. The Blond will make sure that it’s a beautiful evening for the two of them, & one that they will remember.

Lou, Junior, Tani, & Adam saw that Steve went to get some fresh air, They went outside to join him. “Boss, Are hoy okay ?”, The Ex-Lifeguard asked him, as she puts a comforting hand on one of his shoulders. The Former Yakuza Leader noted, saying this, “You been too quiet, Too long even for you”, Lou said encouraging softly, “Come on, Brother, Talk to us”. He looks up at them, They were surprised to see the sadden expression on his face.

Danni has the living room all set up, just the way that she likes it. She dressed up in white lingerie, that makes her look like an angel. **“Steve, ** _Watch out_** !”**, The Loudmouth Detective exclaimed, as she thought to herself. Then, She added some perfume on her cleavage, She thought she looked good.

“What’s going on, Brother ?, Talk to us”, The Former _**SWAT Commander**_ said in a soft tone. “We are your ohana, No matter what, You can tell us anything”, Junior said, as he sat next to him. “We are here for you”, Adam reaffirmed their promise. “Please, Steve ?”, Tani begged him, It was that broke it for him. He spoke about what was bothering him.

“Do you think that Danni still loves me ?”, He asked, as his voice was small, as he spoke. “She is absolutely nuts about you, Boss”, The Former Academy Dropout reassures him with a smile, as she kissed him on the cheek. “The Other Night was all an act, She was just in character”, Adam defended his friend. Lou said, “She loves you pure, & simple”. Junior said concluding the conversation, They treated Steve to dinner at **_Side Streets_**.

Danni knew that the team & Steve were going out to dinner, & have some fun too. The Shorter Woman didn’t have to hurry up with the results, She made sure that it was the most romantic setting ever. She finished up, & waited for Steve to come home to her. It was gonna be the hottest night of sex ever.

Dinner was the just thing that Steve needed, so he could be in a good mood. As soon, as he got into the door, He heard music, & the lighting was dimmed. But, He saw his beautiful lover in the golden light of the lamp. He was very speechless as be looked at the beautiful creature in front of him.

“You’re looking good”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he made his way towards her, like he was drawn to her. “Well, I am gonna make you feel better , **_Baby_** ”, She cooed seductively. The Blond brought him over to a chair, handcuffed him, & blindfolded him. She got into position, & began to give him a lap dance.

The Voluptuous Woman began to kiss his neck, & Steve moaned out in response. She undid his shirt, & caressed his manly, & muscular chest. The **_Five-O Commander_** shivered in response, & she leaned in, & teased his nipples. He yelped, when she tugged on them, & she smirked. She kissed her way down his chest, making her way to her _“prize”_. She roughly was undoing his belt, while her lover was fighting for control.


End file.
